Arceus's Chosen Riders
by Dracul666
Summary: The God of Pokemon created his world long long ago, but even he did not know what would become of it. Now after a deep sleep Arceus has awoken to see his children enslaved by factions of humans that wish to use them to destroy the world he crafted. He had vowed to not interfere so they could prosper...but this he could not ignore. 5 lost Heroes now aid him. How will this end?
Chapter 1: A Poke-God Interferes!

Dracul666: I have no idea how I didn't think of this sooner! I mean do you know how hard it is to find a good Kamen Rider X Pokemon Fic? Well I don't know about you but I don't really like any of them, no offense meant to those that wrote them by the way. Let it be known that I will be creating OC moves and maybe even OC Rider and Mega Forms, not sure how I would to the Rider Forms though but ideas are welcome on that matter. Also I'm not an avid fan of the Franchise. Sure I grew up with it but I lost touch when I couldn't keep up with and get the newer games and I stayed with the Anime but then I started getting distracted with no way to watch the episodes I missed, I have a way now but I have no clue where I would start. I've never read any of the Manga and I don't own all the games so I'm gonna combine all the regions, my brother won't let me play his X or Y since their's only one file in every game so I might be alittle slow with things from Kalos. I Really think they should fix that, so you could try different playstyles without having to delete your data and start over. Anyway enough of my rambling, **I do not own anything I put in here unless I came up with it.**

* * *

 _"It'll be okay. Even after you close this, we will always be partners. As long as the Earth is here. Are you crying, Shoutarou?_

 _"Eiji... I'm no longer the hand that you need to reach out to"_

 _"It's the first time you've been honest with me Ryusei. I got the chance to meet you head on, and helped you out...I'm glad...Even if...it killed...me..."_

 _"You...truly are strong"_

 _"It's fine, Gou. As long as I can protect the ones Kiriko loves...I have no regrets"_

* * *

 _ **"Yes, These 4 are the ones, they will be those who set my world back to the way it was meant to be"**_ this was the statement of a white equine like being resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of it's mane, tail, and face. It's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. It's long mane juts away from it's head, and it's face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below it's eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on it's head, and ears that point upward. It's neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by it's round abdomen, the wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray on it's underbelly resumes past it's waist. It's limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs, and lastly it's tail is fairly like it's mane in both shape and coloration.

This was Arceus the Alpha Pokemon and God the Pokemon world. The first of his kind Arceus brought his world and universe into existence, Arceus then created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. He gave Dialga and Palkia the abilities to control time and space, respectively. Giratina chose to vanish into another dimension with his ability to control antimatter. During very early formation of the world, possibly sooner Arceus created Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit to give birth to willpower, knowledge, and emotion respectively, things that are in all modern humans and Pokémon. Creating the world was one thing but forming it was another, Arceus had already created several of his children but did not want them to think he ruled them. Thinking of a way to prevent this he decided to let them help him shape their new home. The next to come into being during the primal age of creation were Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre and Rayquaza. Primal Groudon was formed deep inside the earth from magma and Primal Kyogre by the pressure in the deep sea trenches, while Rayquaza was formed by the minerals of the ozone layer. Rayquaza would fly around in the ozone layer, occasionally coming to rest at the moutian known as Sky Pillar. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre proceed to create landmass and fill the seas respectively. A chance meeting turned the two into rivals, and a conflict for dominance over the Pokémon world began. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre also fought for the entry of nature that was overflowing at the time. These endless clashes continued until Rayquaza, who managed to reach a new Mega Evolved state quelled it. This caused Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre to retreat to special caverns. Here they rested and lost their Primal Forms as punishment, the powers of which Arceus transferred to a pair of Red and Blue Orbs he created to prevent the reawakening of the now Non-Primal Groudon and Kyogre, and to trigger the Primal Reversion of either Groudon and Kyogre when awakened by their representing orbs. Arceus stored the Red and Blue Orbs in a structure he named Mt. Pyre for safekeeping. Many years after, the prehistoric era began and the first prehistoric Pokémon came into being and roamed the land. As they slowly gave way to other Pokémon species, Evolution had come separating humans from Pokémon in which actually created the first humans.

As the species of the world began to Evolve so to the world around them, in response to this Regigigas was created as an embodiment of nature. Arceus wanted his world to be one of Unity so he had Regigigas move the continents closer together. With such a herculean task completed Arceus felt he deserved a long uninterrupted rest, to do so he was given one last task. Regigigas was to craft 3 golems to act as keys and protectors to his resting place. Made of Stone, Ice and Steel, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel came into being. Time went on and bonds between Pokemon and Humans grew to the point where they began to live side by side, satisfied with this Arceus went into a deep sleep until he felt his children needed him once more. Countless years later he awoke and saw his world had changed in more ways then he had ever thought. Some the humans had began using Pokemon for their own twisted and evil goals, this made his anger rise to levels he never knew he could feel. Sadly he wished for his children to prosper and grow on their own so they would not need to depend on him, so he had vowed to never directly interfere. Directly being the keyword, but that didn't mean he couldn't or get others to interfere and help them do it. The humans of this world however, while they weren't all evil he wasn't sure he could fully trust one of them to take on this task. So he would look for those he could trust. During his search he came across a dimension full of warriors who fought against evil and injustice like that of his world, and when he saw this he knew this was the answer. This world not being his domain meant their was a limit to what he could do, he could not meddle with the living but the dead however were another matter. Arceus's endeavor was not for nothing as he came across 4 Souls that he knew fit the roles he required.

Philip AKA Sonozaki Raito had a love for pursuing knowledge and would take Out-of-Character actions for those he cared about. Philip's willingness to take these risks told him he would never abandon his partners, and his intellect would no doubt be of great aid to his children in many ways. Philip looked surprisingly feminine for 17 year old boy, He had long black hair down to his shoulders with 2 binder clips in his hair to keep it and parted to the left so it would be out they of his face and brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved light green and white striped shirt with forest green fingerless wool gloves under a sleeveless hoodie that went far past his waist like a trench coat, long black pants tucked into red galoshes with black buckles.

Ankh was a Greeed, a being comprised of medals. Starting out he had dulled senses, no real emotions and all around could not really be considered alive, but he didn't stay that way. He had learned and bonded with humans he had met, not unlike his children. Ankh evolved past just being a Greeed, he could feel and his senses were pushed past human limits...he was alive. He knows what it's like to be enslaved and betrayed, Ankh will connect with his children. His human form was a teen with a strange mohawk-ish blonde hairdo curled on the right side, braided on the left side and mostly straight in the back. He had red eyes with dark rings under them and he wore wore a black t-shirt under an open white long sleeve vest with the right sleeve being made of red leather and had a few golden chains dangling from the shoulder, red and black seemed to be his colors of choice as he even had red jeans with a black leather belt and black laceless dress boots.

Kisaragi Gentaro is without a doubt the kindest human Arceus had ever seen. He risked his life for his friends time and time again, this young man even managed to turn his enemies into his allies...he was truly pure soul. When it comes to the issue of trust of bonding he will no doubt best the choice, his just knew that his children will love Kisaragi. He dressed in a long sleeved black jacket that ended half-way to his waist, it also had large bronze buttons down the right side and down his wrists. He wears it over a red T-shirt with a Dog Tag necklace. He also had baggy black pants held up by a gray studded belt complimented by a pocket chain hanging from two of the loops on the right side of his waist, and finally black sneakers with hot rod flames and his brown eyes stood out against his black hair done in a pompadour style with the tip pointed down.

Kumon Kaito was a Social-Darwinist but was practically an Anti-Social Darwinist, not what most people would think upon first meeting him. He had honor, giving others to prove their strength, that power can not be inherited but it must be earned through hard work and proof that it will never control believes that the strong prey on the weak, but he wants to crush the strong in order to end this practice. Kaito suffered early in life and knew what it was like to be weak so he knew the value of strength, he would help his children grow and with the inspiration he will bring Arceus had a feeling that no one would be left behind. He was a young man with messy brown hair and hazel eyes almost always fixed in a stoic expression or a scowl. Kumon's attire consisted of an open black and red longcoat with silver buttons on the chest over a maroon button up shirt paired with a closed dark gray silk vest. He also had black and gray pinstripe pants with black dress shoes that had red laces.

Chase was created by a madman who treated his creations like they were nothing, the exact opposite of how Arceus treated his children. He rose up against his creator and fought his own-kind when they threatened his world, even after being brainwashed and forced to fight for his enemies Chase managed to hold a piece of his old-self. With help he managed to find himself back on the right side and ended up sacrificing himself. Both his first chance and second chance to do good were both cut short, he deserved to have a fair go at life. Chase did not have the best grasp of emotions but he knew of honor and the importance of protecting the innocent and those important, Arceus knew his children and Chase would without a doubt be able to help each-other in more way than one with the bonds they will forge. He took the form of a young man in a dark purple leather jacket cover in studs and chains with jeans and a muffler scarf both being the same color. The only pieces of his attire that weren't purple were his black biker boots and a steel gray ring with a winged skull on his right hand. He had short to mid black hair that was parted to the right, purple eyes and a stoic expression.

Now Arceus brought these fallen heroes before him ready to impart this task upon them. _**"Greetings Greeed and Riders. I am Arceus and I have a important task I wish for you to embark on, if you are so willing that is which I hope you are"**_ the God addressed after they finally took notice of him.

"Who the hell you?" Ankh asked stepping forward seemingly ignoring the fact they were in an empty void.

"Didn't you hear him? He said his name's Arceus...wait it looks like we're in space, are we in space!?" Gentaro said with a giddy smile on his face taking in the situation with glee.

"Gentaro is right. He clearly stated who he was, but what is it you wish to ask of us I wonder?" Philips asked already going into his typical annalists mindset.

 _ **"As expected of you Philip. I am the God of the dimension you now all currently reside, I have brought you all back from death in order ask a great service of you five"**_ he informed as all attention was now on him.

"I've met 3 arrogant weaklings who all thought they could become a god, I also fought a God. I myself admittedly pursued a similar goal in the end, but the difference is I had the power to reach that goal. I was a mere sword swing away from succeeding. The point I'm making is that you clearly know us, how many of us do you think will do something for a God or a being claiming to be one?" Kaito stated getting a sound of agreement from Ankh.

"I don't know who the any of you are except the guy in green. But my creation was ordered by a mad king who thought he could make himself a God using mine and the other Greeeds power, I'm pretty sure you know how that turned out. I'm not exactly eager to listen to a God" Ankh told him.

"An understandable explanation from the both of you, but he said he revived us. His asking us could merely be a formality...that being said we don't know how much of an actual say we have in this" Chase pointed out his tone never changing.

 _ **"A fair point the two of you make and a wise deduction from Chase as well. While I admit it would be preferable for me to just explain things and send you all off, but I know it would be wrong to not give a choice in the matter...the situation is this.**_ The five heroes approached the Alpha Pokemon as he prepared to tell them why they were brought back from whatever afterlife they had been sentenced to. _**Long ago I created the world my children live in now. They grew, they adapted, they evolved and then the humans came into being. I watched the two species** **grow**_ ** _and_** _ **prosper and was proud that my children had learned to take care of themselves and develop on their own, after taking care of a few more matters I fell into a deep sleep. I felt they didn't need to rely on me less become dependent or they start to think that I rule them. When I awoke I found that a percentage of the humans had enslaved children and some even took to hunting my more powerful ones. Due to my wish for to find their own way I had vowed long ago to not interfere directly, but at the same time as a father I cannot stand idly by while they we tracked down and forced to do others bidding. So I looked for those who could save my children and put things back to how they were meant to be. Your dimension was clearly not my own so I had little pull and could not affect the living, that is when I looked to those like you. I wish to ask you all...will you please help me?"**_ Arceus finished and gauged the reactions to his story.

Philip had a mixed look of disgust and intrigue at the situation. Ankh had a snarl on his face and one could swear that their was a literal fire in his eyes but that could be due to the fact his right hand had changed to it's Greeed form and was infact on fire. Gentaro had his arm over his eyes as he wept at the story and kept muttering at how sad it was. Kaito's scowl had somehow deepened and his eyes now glowed the solid blue of his Overlord form, which you couldn't see and made them look like lights instead of actual eyes. Lastly Chase's body structure was shifting to the point that you could slightly see the aura of jumbled 1's and 0's that covered his kind when they changed into their true forms.

"What do you need of us? I will look-up anything necessary to take this people down, and they will count up their sins" Philip told him as his eyes briefly flashed green.

"These fools are puppets to their desires and they are going to learn that only leads to their own self-destruction...it's not like I have anything better to do" Ankh said shadowing his face with his flaming hand but turned away at the last part.

"How can we not help you Arceus?! We are going to take these bastards down! I promise you this, and I'm going to befriend everyone of your kids!" Gentaro vowed with tears in his eyes as he beat his chest twice with his fist before pointing it towards him.

"The weaklings you speak of are going to be crushed as they are showed what true strength is" Kaito stated as the glow of his eyes held steady.

"I shall be the guard to your children and the Shinigami to those who dare harm them" Chase informed as purple energy crackled around his arms.

 ** _"I thank you all. I will transport you all to my world with necessary information and equipment but first I will tell my plan. This day in age my children and humans participate in battle c_** ** _ompetitions and tournaments, known as the Pokemon League. The people you are going against make it a point to keep themselves and their plans hidden, but if you make it to the Pokemon League then you will no doubt draw their attention. This way you will have had ample enough to adjust to my world and build up your new strength. Entering the Pokemon League means you all must bond with and train my children to battle and prove yourselves to the world in-order to gain entry. To do this you each must choose 1 of my children to start out with. Trainer get 3 options to chose from, but those options are different depending on where they live. I will give you a choice from all of the 18 options from throughout the world. They are small in size, but they will not stay that way for long. My children have the ability to Evolve at a rapid pace, the stronger they get and the more your bond grows the closer they will become to Evolving. Each of the 'Starters' have 3 stages after hatching from their eggs to go through. You will are be given the 1st stage, please make your choices"_** the God before them declared. They all watched as 18 lights appeared before them, and they came in 3 different colors. 6 in green, 6 in orange and finally 6 in blue.

* * *

The first of the beginning Trio was a small quadruped dinosaur-like Pokemon that had green to bluish-green skin with darker green patches. It had red eyes with white pupils and pointed, ear-like structures on top of it's head. It's snout was short and blunt, and it had a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw as it had it's mouth open as it looked at them. Each of it's short thick legs ended with three sharp claws. Finally on its back was a green plant bulb. This was Bulbasaur.

Next was a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. It's underside from the chest down and soles was cream-colored. It had two small fangs visible in it's upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs were short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burned at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail. This was Charmander.

Last of the Trio was a small Pokémon that resembled a light blue turtle. It stood on two short legs, it had large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet had three pointed digits. The end of it's long tail curled inward, it's body was encased by a tough shell. This shell was brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and had a thick white ridge between the two halves. This was Squirtle.

* * *

The next Trio started with a small, pale green Pokémon with a darker necklace of buds. It had a large head in proportion to the rest of it's body with large red eyes that appeared to have no pupils. It stood on four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a small stubby tail. Its most distinguishing feature however was the large leaf on the top of its head, which was longer than the rest of its body. This was Chikorita.

Next was Cyndaquil was a small bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of it's body, and a milky color on the underside. The Pokemon seemed to have a composite of features from an echidna and a shrew. The echidna features were spiky shape of the flames spouting from it's back, while it's general body shape was shrew-like. It's eyes looked to be closed and it had a long, thin snout. It lacked claws on it's forelimbs looking more like stubs, but had a single claw on each hind foot. It had four red spots on it's back from which the flames erupted. This was Cyndaquil.

The last of this Trio resembled a bipedal blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail, and the spine on it's back was larger with additional ridges. It's head was large, with ridges above it's eyes. Much of the head's size seemed to be composed of it's snout and strong jaws. There were two visible teeth on the tip of it's upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of it's lower jaw. On it's chest is was yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to it's arms with a line bisecting the pattern. It also had five sharp claws and three toes. Lastly it's eyes were red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern. This was Totodile.

* * *

The third Trio began with a small, green, bipedal reptilian. It had yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. It's hands and feet each had three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes clearly allowed it to scale vertical walls with ease. It's stomach and throat were red. It also had a line across on it's stomach making it resemble a pouch. Lastly it had a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes. This was Treecko.

The next Pokemon was a small chick with stubby, downy, yellow wings. It's body was covered with orange feathers. There was an orange and yellow crest on it's head resembling a flame. It's two thin legs and short beak were a light brownish yellow, and the feet had three talon-like toes in the front and one in the back. This was Torchic.

Last in this Trio was a small amphibious quadruped Pokémon. It had a blue body with a light-blue underside. It also had a large head with a blue fin on top, and a light-blue tail fin. It had black, beady eyes and orange star-shaped gills on its cheeks. This was Mudkip.

* * *

The first of the fourth Trio was a small light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a turtle or tortoise. It's eyes, feet, and lower jaw were yellow. It's body was covered by a brown shell that seemed to be composed of earth. The shell had a thick black stripe and a black rim, also it had small seedling grew from a brown patch on it's head. This was Turtwig.

The second was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. It's fur was primarily a shade of orange, though it's face, outer ears, underbelly, hands and feet were a light yellow. It's rear had a small, round, red patch that was mostly obscured by flames like that of a torch. It's ears were large in comparison to it's head size and red inside. It had two pointed teeth in it's upper jaw. It also had red markings nearly surrounding it's eyes, a swirl-like symbol on it's chest, and five fingers on it's hands with three toes on it's feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on it's head. This was Chimchar.

The last was a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which was covered in thick down feathers. It had a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on it's head extended down it's back and around it's neck, which made it to appear to be wearing a cape. There were two white ovals on it's chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above it's beak. It had flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each. This was Piplup.

* * *

Trio number five started with a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of it's body was green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of it's back and tail, and it had yellow markings around it's large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resembled leaves or small wings protruded from it's shoulders and bent backwards. It's slender arms had three fingers, while it's tiny feet had no digits whatsoever. It also had a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of it's tail. This was Snivy.

Next was Tepig is a quadruped, pig-like Pokémon that was primarily orange. It had oval eyes, a pink nose, and a thick yellow stripe on it's snout. The upper portion of it's head was dark brown, and it's long, pointed ears were positioned closely together. It had short legs, and it's front feet were dark brown. A dark brown band covers it's lower back and rear. It's curly tail was tipped with a ruddy pink sphere. This was Tepig.

The last Pokemon resembled a bipedal sea otter. It had a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. It's eyes were dark and it's dark orange nose was shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles covered it's cheeks which may be premature whiskers, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it's open mouth. The light blue fur on it's body formed bubble shapes around it's neck. It's arms were white and rounded, while it's feet were dark blue with three toes each. It also possessed a rudder-like dark blue tail. It strangely had a pale yellow seashell on it's belly. This was Oshawott.

* * *

Finally the last Trio began with a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It had a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on it's face. There was a tough, green shell covering it's back, which extended from it's head to halfway down to it's tail. There was a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of it's head. Around the face, the shell had four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of it's head. It's oval eyes were brown, and it had a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. It's arms possessed three fingers, while its feet had two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail was orange. This wad Chespin.

Pokemon number two was a quadruped, fox. It was covered in pale yellow fur that was longer on it's haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur covered the insides of it's large ears, and it had a white muzzle with longer fur on it's cheeks. It had large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. When it opened it's mouth they saw two pointed teeth in it's upper jaw. It also had small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. It's tail was fluffy with a dark orange tip. This was Fennekin.

The last of the Starters was a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It had light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of it's oval head to it's nose. It's eyes, which had yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protruded vertically from it's head due to their size. It had a large mane of bubbles from it's chest and back and had two small bubbles on it's nose all of which look more like wool. It has three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet. This was Froakie.

* * *

They all approached the Starters and looked to see who they thought would suit them best. Philip looked at each of them and found himself most interested in Mudkip, Piplup, Snivy and Fennekin. As he scanned them he came upon an odd sight, it appeared as he analyzed them Snivy was doing the same thing to him. Kneeling down infront of it and stare into it's light brown eyes before offering his hand. Snivy stared at it then stepped on his palm before snaking up his arm. Ankh walked by them but only found himself interested in the ones he sensed had fire in their bodies, stopping at Charmander Ankh picked it up and held it infront of him at arms length. Charmander stared at him with it's big blue eyes before opening it's mouth and letting loose a stream of fire right in Ankh's face. After it stopped the others heard him growling as he dropped Charmander and lit his hand on fire just like before, he was merely met with another stream of fire this time aimed at his hand. Knowing it wouldn't do anything Ankh let the little reptile continue, the flames soon stopped. Seeing it had no effect Charmander gained a determined look as it saw Ankh rear his hand back before letting loose a stream of his own fire which met it in kind. As the flames clashed a grin grew on Ankh face as he sensed potential in the little Pokemon and then the fires stopped. The grin stayed on the Greeed's face as he picked up Charmander once more only he now cradled him in one arm and used his still flaming hand add some fuel to the fire lizards now dimmer tail. Gentaro looked at the scene with a smile, his first impressions were that Ankh was an angry and distant but was happy to see the fire bird found a partner. He on the other hand was having trouble. They were all just so cute! How could he possibly pick just one?, it was then he laid his eyes on Chimchar. The little fire ape tilted it's head before jumping and latching onto his jacket. This made Gentaro's smile brighten and he held the friendly Starter close to him taking care to avoid it's flame.

Kaito looked at the others and let out one his usual 'Hmph' he thought Ankh was the only one who did something right in choosing partner. Kaito gazed them down with a critical eye and only one stared back with a look that said they knew what he was doing...Treecko. With seemingly no communication whatsoever Kaito made no effort to stop Treecko as it made it's way to onto his shoulder. The others all found their partners and now it was Chase's turn. Chase knew full well his appearance and emotionless demeanor tended to scare and intimidate others. His hopes were that he could find a Pokemon that didn't seem scared or shy away from him...and it looks like he just did. Totodile had approached him and merely started to jump up and down. It's mouth was open and it was making somekind of hissing sound, it's eyes were closed but somehow looked happy. Lastly Totodile's feet were flailing wildly everytime time it was in the air. Chase took this as being happy and went to catch it only for it to chomp down on his arm, and Totodile just blinked as Chase just stared back. Grabbing the spine on it's back he pulled the blue chomper off his arm seeming to be completely fine he then looked to Arceus. "Does this means it likes me?"

 ** _"Yes Chase that means he likes you. It appears you have all found your partners, I believe you all have made excellent choices."_** Arceus chuckled as the other Starters disappeared and he then noticed Gentaro running up to him.

"Can we give them names or nicknames!?" he asked an eager look on his face.

 _ **"I encourage it. Also Gentaro, you don't need to worry about Chimchar's tail. Most Fire-Types with visible flames won't hurt you or light anything on fire unless they wish it to or they are in battle. I should mention Snivy and Chimchar are Female while Charmander, Treecko and Totodile are Male"** _ he explained getting a nods in return.

Philip looked at Snivy as she was snaked around his upper arm and was looking him right in the face. "What do you think of Orochi?" Snivy gave a smile and licked his nose in response. "Well I guess that's a yes then"

Ankh finished fueling Charmander's tail and held him out again "I'm gonna call you Striker, like those things they use to light blowtorches" he received a wagging tail as an answer.

Gentaro held Chimchar up in the air and had his usual smile "How about Hinote? It means Blaze" he asked to which Hinote waved her arms and cheered.

Kaito just turned his head to Treecko who was standing on his shoulder "Rosyuo"...that was all.

Chase thought he would have trouble thinking of a name until Totodile latched his jaw onto his arm again "Gabu, it means bite" Gabu just eye-smiled at him.

 ** _"Good, their is one more matter we must attend to. Once some of my children reach the end of their Evolutionary Line they are able to temporarily change into a 'Mega Form', their are other who can enter this state as well but they typically only have one stage of Evolution. In order for them to reach this state they must have a 'Mega Stone' that corresponds to that specific Pokemon but those must be found, you also require a 'Keystone'. You must have a strong connection with them. Keystones are placed in accessories to wear so they are always with you and give you easy access, do you have any_** ** _preferences?"_** Arceus asked summoning 5 marble sized rainbow colored stones which all had somekind of striped wave symbol in the center.

Philip walked up to one of the Keystone and walked around it examining it. Ankh walked up and took his and looked it over while Striker stared in wonder. Hinote had also grabbed one and brought it to Gentaro. Kaito merely summoned a vine from Helheim and had it carry it over to him. Chase had to run to his because as it turned out, Gabu thought he would try and eat it "I get the feeling your going to be alot to manage" he stated. "Can I get something that he won't try to eat?" in response to his question the Keystone disappeared in a flash and was replaced with a silver metal spiral wrapped around his upper arm ending on his shoulder with small pauldron embedded with the Keystone. "This will do"

"Not bad, but I got something-else in mind" Ankh stated as he absorbed the stone into his Greeed hand and it surfaced between the wings on his wrist. Philip took his and it turned into a green biker glove on his right hand with the stone on the back of his hand. To Kaito's surprise, his had turned into a red Pocket-Watch with the symbol of Team Baron in black on the front. Lastly Gentaro's Keystone changed into a new Dog Tag for his necklace with the stone embedded in the middle.

 _ **"Now if their is nothing left I shall send you all on your way"**_

"WAIT!" Gentaro yell as he ran to Arceus and held out his hand "You know what I want" he said as Arceus extended a trendal of energy. Arceus took his hand and they shook then griped 'hands' and then pounded 'fists' Gentaro pounded up while the God pounded down and then they reversed the action. "Woo-Hoo! let's go make some friends!" he shouted as they all vanished in a flash.

* * *

"Ow my head" Gentaro groaned as he and the others woke up in a clearing. The clearing was a large grassy plain with a long line of trees behind then, and as they all got up they took notice of the 'info and gear' Arceus had given them. In the center of the clearing their was 5 bags each with a card resting on it to say who's was who's, also small stack of books. Philip had a large black and purple Messenger Bag, Ankh had a Tie-Dye Sling Bag, Gentaro had a large blue and red School Bag like the one he had at his Highschool only bigger, Kaito was given a blue and orange Gym Bag with multiple pockets, lastly Chase was given a fair sized a silver and gray Hiking Bag."We have to read? Aww man, I didn't like doing this in school I don't wanna do it now"

"Quit complaining Pompadour. You were the most eager out of all of us to do this, so suck it up" Ankh told him setting down Striker and sitting on a nearby rock to look through his bag.

"Okay Senpai" he whined.

"Senpai? You know I'm not a Rider right?" Ankh asked confused.

"Yeah I know, but you were Eiji-San's partner. As far as I'm concerned your still my Senpai" Gentaro explained taking his bag.

"I see your the sentimental type, Gentaro was it?" Chase asked holding Gabu under his arm so he wouldn't run off. Receiving a nod Chase went on "I am Chase, I do not think I have had the honor of meeting any of you before. I was know as Kamen Rider Proto-Drive then Mashin Chaser and then I became Kamen Rider Chaser. My ability to become Mashin Chaser remains, but I prefer my Rider Form. What of you all?" he inquired.

"Kisaragi Gentaro, Kamen Rider Fourze! I'm the man who befriend everyone he meets!" the teen cheered.

"Ankh and I'm no Rider. I'm a Greeed me, and the other Greeeds were what made up and powered OOOz. I was stuck possessing a Human for a long time before I got my original body back, and I didn't have it very long so I'm outta practice. Luckily however it would seem Arceus saw fit to give me back my Cores, their what make up my being and give me power. He even gave me back the ones that were destroyed, if he wasn't a God I wouldn't believe he could do it...but he did" he explained.

"Kumon Kaito, Kamen Rider Baron and later Overlord Baron. I believe in Honor, Loyalty and most of all Strength. If you want me to treat you with respect and see you as allies then you shall uphold these 3 values. Preform your actions with Honor, we will show each-other the Loyalty that is to be expected in a quest like ours, and finally you will prove your Strength. Meet these criteria and none of you will any problems from me" the former human told them making his rules known to them all.

"Your quite the intense individual aren't you, Kaito-San. My name is Philip and I was the Right Side of W, and without Shoutarou who is the Left Side of W I can't be a Rider. That is until I looked through my bag and saw Arceus-Sama has given me a new Driver of my own so I may still fight like the rest of you. So I guess that makes me Kamen Rider Cyclone, he gave me the Gaia Memories I used as W...even my Fang Memory" at his last words a small robotic dinosaur hopped out of his bag and made roaring sounds as it saw Philip and jumped onto his shoulder.

"So...what do we do now?"

* * *

Dracul666: And thus my streak continues! I already know what I'm doing next. My next Crossover...Kamen RiderXMegaman EXE! I am really looking forward to writing this one! Until the next thing my writing streak has me post, I shall bid you all farewell!


End file.
